


Room for Rent

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Modern AU, eventual Cartinelli. Angie moves to London for a fresh start, with dreams of making it big on the West End. Around the same time, after a tragic plane crash, god-mother Peggy is left in charge of two little ones. However, being a kick-ass spy Director full-time, she needs a babysitter for lil Tony and Maria. And being a super-spy may not pay well enough for childcare, but she does have a spare room to offer in exchange for school-runs and cooking dinner…Tl:dr, Peggy, the newly appointed Director of Shield, needs a live-in babysitter. Cue aspiring actress Angie Martinelli.





	

Peggy’s index finger hovered over the mouse. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pressed before she could change her mind. She needed this, potential weirdos be damned. A moment later the sound of two pairs of small thundering footsteps grew louder along the hallway outside, before an audible stumble, a laugh and the sound of a small child pouting. Peggy closed the letting website and strode over to the study door. Two little faces peered up at her, momentarily distracted from hitting each other with stuffed animals at the prospect that they might be in trouble for disturbing mommy’s quiet time in the study. When she didn’t tell them off straight away, Tony grinned, rose from where he had crashed into the carpet, and initiated a group hug with Peggy and his stuffed robot. Maria was slightly more hesitant, but joined the little penguin huddle hug with her own stuffed giraffe when Peggy smiled and ruffled Tony’s hair. “What are we going to do with you, hm?”

A fw days later interviews for the position were going… well they were going. There had only been three scheduled so far, but between the drug-addict, the no-show and the guy she just didn’t trust enough to leave her children alone with, Peggy wasn’t feeling overly optimistic. But just as she closed the door behind the latest stranger, and potential room-mate/babysitter, crossing off the name ‘Mike’ rather fiercely, there was a hurried knock at the door. Before she could hook the pen back onto the top of notebook, a whirlwind of long brown hair rushed past her, a small hand grasped the handle, and the door swung open to reveal bright blue eyes, soft brown curls and the most beautiful smile Peggy thought she had ever seen.

“Hi! I’m Angie. Sorry I’m late the traffic was crazy trying to get through the West End, and crossing the street with those road works by Tottenham Court is not for the faint of heart!” Her eye caught movement as Maria shuffled out further from behind the door, pausing for a moment before Angie threw her a beaming smile.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello”

Maria stepped forward and stood on the top step with her hand held out, which Angie didn’t hesitate to shake.

“I’m Maria. This is my mom, Peggy. She’s a bit tired at the moment, so don’t mind her. Would you like to come in?”

After feeling as though she were watching a play unfolding before her as her daughter introduced herself to a stranger, albeit a _stunningly beautiful_ stranger, Peggy forced herself back into reality.

“Maria, why don’t you go and see if you can’t find something to do upstairs, hm?” As she guided Maria’s round by her shoulders, the young girl waved before galloping up the stairs. Kennedy the Giraffe would probably need his own passenger car for the new hover train Tony was building…

 “Angie, of course, I’m glad you could make it.”

She held out her hand, and tried not to focus too much on how soft Angie’s hand was. She wondered if other parts of her were equally soft… Peggy stepped back and gestured for Angie to come in, briefly berating herself and determined to pull herself together before she scared off someone who might actually be a very solid candidate.

After the usual pleasantries, Angie sat with her cup of English Breakfast tea steaming in front of her, munching on a chocolate digestive and trying not to spray crumbs everywhere as she told Peggy about her childcare experience.

“…so between raising my two younger brothers and my oldest sister’s baby, I’ve got a fair bit of experience with looking after little ones...”

Peggy nodded, before scribbling something down on her pad, held at an angle so Angie couldn't quite see what she was writing. Angie had noticed Peggy scribbling quite a lot during the interview and hoped it was a good thing. In reality, Peggy was pretending to take notes because in her brain she had already hired Angie and was wondering if she’d want to stick around over the winter break. Her mother would _love_ to have someone else to knit a Christmas stocking for…

“…and being Italian-"

Peggy looked up sharply.

“Sorry, did you just say you were Italian?”

Angie nodded hesitantly.

“I mean, I grew up in Brooklyn and I’ve lived in New York all my life, but my family’s Italian. All the way back to great, great, great, great Grandpa Gio, or are there three ‘greats'? Well I mean something like that…”

Angie continued as Peggy’s mind raced a million miles per minute. There was no way she could be gay… I mean Italy had only just legalised same-sex marriage... but then they had actually legalised it... but event then with some people believing differen religious teachings... As Peggy internally debated the likelihood of Angie’s proclivities, her train of thought was interrupted by one particular comment.

“…though I never really go to church, but don’t tell my ma that! She'd have me drawn and quartered.”

Angie finished with a weak smile. She had managed to ramble on for over three minutes (she'd counted by the cuckoo clock on the wall behind Peggy) while Peggy sat there, no longer writing notes, but looking as though she were trying to discern the meaning of life itself judging by the intensity of her thoughtful expression. Or that Angie had bored her to tears and she was trying to stay awake. Angie internally sighed, way to go Martinelli, your first job interview as part of your fresh start, and you just had to get distracted by the, admittedly gorgeous, interviewer and talk her half to death.

Peggy sat up straighter and pretended to write down a few more things as she thought.

“Erm, Pegs? I mean Peggy?”

Peggy glanced up to see Angie looking between her and her notes.

“You’re holding the pen the wrong way ‘round for writing.”

After a moment of pure embarrassment, and debating whether or not to lie to Angie and say it was some kind of special pen that worked upside down, she decided against it and gave in to blushing profusely. Way to go, Carter. Peggy dared to catch Angie’s eye again, and found no judgement, but rather a soft smile gracing her face as though she found Peggy’s daftness endearing. That decided it.

“Well, you have a lot of experience and honestly, you’re the best candidate I’ve seen so far and better than I could have hoped for, realistically. So, congratulations, Ms Martinelli. If you want the job, it’s yours.”

Peggy smiled as she spoke, but it was nothing compared to the infectious ear-splitting grin that Angie gave her as she rose and pulled Peggy into a hug.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't let you down. And that's my word you've got, which means a lot coming from a Martinelli!”

As Peggy awkwardly hugged her back, mainly because her notebook was stuck between the two of them, she noticed how Angie smelt of … was that violets? Before she could tell for certain, Angie had pulled away and was now turning decidedly more red-cheeked as she became very aware of the fact that English people were _not_ as touchy-feely as she was used to. And the woman standing before her was now her employer. And a relative stranger. Oops…

“Ahem, yes, thank you. I would very much like to look after your children.”

“That’s great, thank you Ms Martinelli.”

Before Peggy could call down for the two little ones to come and meet their new nanny, Angie spoke.

“Oh and I’m not married by the way. No need for the ‘Ms’! And please, call me Angie.”

Rather than going into how she felt the use of Mrs or Miss was sexist, Peggy simply nodded.

“Thank you, Angie. Would you like to meet the children now?”

“Yes! I would very much like to meet my new charges.”

Angie's finger guns made Peggy grin as she went into the hallway and leant over the banister, calling for Maria and Tony.

This was going to be interesting…

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
